


Promise

by AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397



Series: Despite All the Odds [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397/pseuds/AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397
Summary: “Promise me that we’ll still be together when all this is over.”





	Promise

     “Promise me that we’ll still be together when all this is over.” 

     “You mean college?” Simon could see Bram looking at him from the corner of his eye, and feel Bram squeeze his hand. 

     It was a sunny Georgia afternoon. Just like all the ones spent together the previous summer they were sprawled out in Simon’s backyard. Lying in the grass hands clasped together between them. The Spiers were milling around the house while Nora was trying to make a cookie cake. 

     “Yea.” Simon didn’t want to look over at Bram, knowing that it would most likely leave him in tears. “My parents almost didn’t make it and they were going to the same university. But us . . . we’re going to be miles away from each other. And I just . . . I really want this to work.” He spoke the words so softly that he wasn’t even sure if he spoke them aloud or if they were only his thoughts. 

     Bram let go of Simon’s hand in favor of turning on his side. Resting his head on his one hand, his other on Simon’s chest, and settled his gaze on Simon’s face. “When my parents split I thought that I would never have a relationship with my dad. At least not one like all of my friends had. We managed to make it work though, for a while at least. Six months after the divorce he stopped coming around as much. It was expected, we were all settling into this new normal. But seeing him three times a week turned into two, then one, and then once every other week. No more movies, no more strained family dinners . . .” Simon grabbed Bram’s hand as turned to see Bram’s eyes become misty. Taking a long, shaky breath Bram continued. “And then my mom got a new job here, and I thought that was it. There was no way I could have an actual relationship with him when we’re hours apart when we barely had one when we still lived in the same town. But the exact opposite happened. Just because there’s going to be this big change in our relationship doesn’t mean it has to be a negative one.” 

     Shifting his eyes from Bram’s, he focused his gaze on their joined hands and barely whispered “I can’t lose you, I’ve already lost enough the last two years.” 

    “And you won’t. I’m not going anywhere.” 

     “But how do you know that?” 

     “I don’t. No one knows what’s going to happen from one day to the next. But I know that I love you, and that we’re strong enough to get through this. Nothing can change that.” 

     “Okay.” Simon felt Bram place a small kiss to his forehead while he took deep breaths to calm his thoughts. “I love you too. Always.” 

     “Plus, Garrett would totally kick my ass if we broke up.” Simon could hear the grin on Bram’s face. 

    Letting out a snort he said, “Yea right. He’d kick my ass for breaking your heart.” 

     Bram lost it at that, laughing freely and falling onto his back. “I’m really glad the two of you are friends.” 

     “Yea, me too.” Simon cuddled onto Bram’s chest, placing his head on the crook of his neck, trying to get as close as possible to his boyfriend. “When’s the next time you’re going to see your dad?” 

    "We’re supposed to be going on a complete family vacation in a few weeks. But we’ll see how that goes.” 

    “So, wait, it’s going to be you, your mom, your dad, your stepmother, and Caleb?” 

     “Yupp. Caleb will be two then so it looks like we’ll be going to Disney World. Which, off the record, I am very excited about because I never got to go because of the divorce.” 

     Simon slowly lifted himself, tentatively glancing at Bram while he fought to keep a grin off his face. “You realize that I will fold myself into your suitcase to come, there’s no way you’re going without me.” 

     Grinning just as wide, Bram said. “And that is why I already talked to both of my parents about it. If you’re parents are okay with it, you can come.” 

     Simon let out a high pitched squeal. “Shut up! You know we’re going to Ariel’s Grotto, and on every Little Mermaid themed ride.” 

     “I figured as much, but that also means we’re doing everything Toy Story related.” 

     “Do you think we can convince everyone to spend a day or two at Universal?” 

     “. . . Maybe . . .” 

     “Bram Louis Greenfeld you know something!” Simon knew he was shaking from excitement, He could feel it enveloping him and apparently it was contagious based off of the look on Bram’s face. He also knew that it was a miracle that he managed to neither faint nor jump ten feet into the air. 

     “Keep the secrets.” 

     “No way! We’re doing everything. I have waited so long for this.” 

     “I think you’re more excited about where we’re going than the fact that we’ll be going on a two week vacation together.” 

     “Well, only slightly. I wouldn’t be as excited about this if I was going with anyone else.” 

     A serene feeling fell over the two of them. Simon knew this was where he wanted to be for years to come, right next to Bram. While resuming his place on Bram’s chest Simon heard. 

    "Listen, when things get hard during the semester think about this. Today. The memories we’re going to make on the trip. And all the little good things. We’ll be okay. Promise.”


End file.
